


Trouble just loves him!!

by FujoshiQueen07



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angry Boyfriends, M/M, Multi, Or More Like, Protective Boyfriend, Protective Boyfriends, Some Swearing, and Protective Rin, and maybe some blood, and some very very very, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiQueen07/pseuds/FujoshiQueen07
Summary: It wasn't Komatsu's fault he was a magnet for trouble. Danger just loved him. It wanted to do nothing more than pick him up and throw him to the ground.Or just that Rin takes him with her to drink and the kings end up having to show some ass wipe that Komatsu was not on the 'MENU'





	Trouble just loves him!!

He reached his apartment and rushed up the stairs. He was so ready to just relax. But of course that wasn't gonna happen. Just as he closed the door his phone went off. He sighed and decide to just ignore it. He put the phone one mute and dropped everything on his 'him size' couch. The Kings weren't allowed in his apartment since it was so small. (of course they got him a bigger one since they wanna be able to come over when ever they can. Mostly Sunny and Toriko were the ones that wanted him to get a bigger apartment.) Plus this apartment was closer to the hotel.

Once the flashing light on the phone had gone off, there was a knock at his door. Yun had come out to greet Komatsu with a happy smile. Komatsu couldn't help but smile because Yun was just so fluffy and cute. He could never stay or even get mad at him. The knocking continued and of course Komatsu wasn't going to ignore this because who ever was at the door could tell he was home. His lights were on. He made his way to the door and looked through the peep hole. With out a second spare he opened the door.

"RIN-CHAN!!" He smiled up at her

"KOMATSU-KUN!!" She smiled at him and hugged him until they had to let go. Komatsu moved to the side and let her in. Of course Rin was the only one who could come in. She wasn't as big as the kings.

"What are you doing here Rin?" Rin sat on a chain at the small dinning table that was meant for two. Komatsu took the seat across from her.

"Toriko and the others are going out for drinks and well..." She looked at Komatsu. He could already tell what she was implying.

"I don't know Rin. I'm quite tired and you should know how the kings get when they are drunk." Rin slammed her hands on the table, Komatsu couldn't help but flinch.

"That's exactly why I wanna have you come!!" Although Rin had had a huge and I mean huge crush on Toriko. She soon found that Toriko wasn't giving her the time of day. So she gave up on him and decide that maybe something else was better. She was quite jealous and angry about the fact that Toriko had chose Komatsu but that soon faded when Komatsu and her started to hang out more. They ended up closer when Komatsu started to go to her for comfort when the kings where just too much for him.(They basically became gossip and shit talkers).

Rin shook her fist up and down "Komatsu I don't wanna become an outcast with them. They are such idiots!! Beside if I go Sunny and Toriko will surely make Coco drink as well and stop me from having my fuuuunn~~~!!" Now Rin was clasping Komatsu's hands and making big puppy eyes. "Pleeeeaassee~!!"

Komatsu sure are hell can't fight against puppy eyes. It's the reason he has Sunny or Coco get rid of Toriko when he wants something. He can't have Zebra do it because that would result in the apartment being torn. Komatsu looked at Rin and just sighed. How could he say no? Plus maybe a drink or two won't be so bad.

"Okay."

"Yaaay~~!!" Rin jumped and Komatsu just smiled. She stopped her jumping and turned to him "Don't worry! I know where My brother and those oafs are going! We won't go where they will be!"

Komatsu got up and went to look for his wallet "But won't Coco be able to, you know, see? And what about Zebra? Or Toriko?" Rin laughed

"Of course I planned a head! I put a little something in their food that will make the kings not pick up our scent! Or anything that could get us caught!"

"Oookay? Well...lets go then!" He turned to get his coat and keys but Rin stopped him.

"You're not going like that!" Komatsu looked at her and just blinked. He looked down at his causal shirt and pants. He looked fine. he looked up at her "Why not?"

"Tsk tsk 'matsu! If it's you and me then we are going to have fun!" She clenched her fist when she said fun

"Ahh but I have work tom-"

"I called you boss and he said it was fine!"

"What!?" Rin smiled at him

"Well it was more like he called me and said that you could use a break. He said he didn't expect the bad karma that was coming to you. He could also tell how much stress you were under with those...you know who guys."

Komatsu could only look down with eyes wide. But he shook his head and just smiled at Rin "Okay! So what am I gonna wear!"

Rin grinned, a devilish grin.

* * *

 

He should have known when to run when he saw Rins grin. They were on their way to 'FINNYS FUN HOUSE'. But he couldn't shake off the stares he was getting. Rin didn't seem to care but HE did. Rin was wearing a tight light blue crop top with short shorts that were kind of ripped. She wore fishnet leggings and heels. She was quite beautiful. Komatsu just couldn't believe that she had dragged him into wearing...whatever it was he was wearing!!

At least he could some how thank her that she let him wear pants. Ripped pants. They were kind of tight but it's not like he never wore them before. He and Rin sometimes did this. He wore a black shirt that was ripped in the back and showed off his nice tan-ish skin, with a white tiger in the front. He wore pants with fishnet on the inside. Luckily she had let him wear shoes but of course they had to be nice. So she made him wear his white shoes that he would usually wear to family outings.

They made it to the bar and of course Rin had known the security. He let them pass and Komatsu couldn't but help feel uncomfortable. Rin grabbed him by his arm and pulled him through the crowd. Avoiding everyone that seem like they already wanted to take a chance with them. she pulled them up to the bar and told him to wait while she talked to the bar tender.

Komatsu looked around saw that there was a lot of people. There was also music playing and the lights were kind of dim so he was guessing that it was probably a REAL party night. Rin turned to him just as Komatsu caught the eyes of some guy that was staring at him. "Here!" She handed him some sparkly drink and of course he wasn't gonna ask because he has been to this bar with Rin many times. They settle in stools in the corner of the bar where the bar tender usually hangs. They were kind of like buddy with the bar tender.

"To us!" Rin held he glass to him and he couldn't resist the feel he was getting

"To us!" As they gulped they're drink down they should have know that they were being watched. Not only by the owner who had known Komatsu and Rin but by some preying eyes that wanted nothing more than to 'eat' Komatsu up.

\--Two hours pass--

Komatsu, was, drunk. Just kidding! Komatsu never admitted it to his kings but he could hold his liquor. At first he couldn't because he never had any gourmet cells but now that he was pumped with it, he could hold it off longer than he thought. Rin on the other hand was drunk off her ass, he was just tipsy.

"Heehee~ Kooomaatssuu~ I like you eyesss" Rin was down to her tenth drink slurring her words here and there. Music started to play "Oohh!! This is my jam!!" She got up and started to dance. Of course Komatsu just sat and watched and giggled the entire time. He knew that if Rin started to sweat she would have the alcohol out of her system in no time. He turned to have his twentieth and probably last, shot of a alcohol that was at least 40%. He should have known not to push it. Because the last drink had really hit him. He put his head down on the cool glass. He heard Rin drop on the side of him but against the wall and on the floor.

"I feel sick.." She held her stomach.

"Oh no you don't!" The bar tender rush over to Rin and lead her over to a window where she gladly vomited everything out. All Komatsu could do was sit there and sulk.

"I miss my kings~~" Komatsu flinched as a voice spoke to him

"Are you talking about me baby~" Komatsu turned his head to where Rin sat and saw some man. An ugly one to be even more precise. Well, he wasn't so bad looking but Komatsu had his kings, who looked far more better than this douche.

"I'm sorry..who are you?" Komatsu leaned away from the guy.

"Oh come on baby~ Don't play hard to get." The man reach out to Komatsu's ass. Komatsu swatted it away.

"I don't know who you are. So get lost." The man was taken aback. Then he tsk and grinned

"I didn't know you were such a feisty one. Makes me wonder what that pretty little mouth can do." He looked at Komatsu's lips and licked his. Komatsu knew where this was going. He turned to get off the stool and the man grabbed him. He was turned right back around and pushed up into the corner. The man chuckled darkly. "Where do you think you are going?" The man got off the stool and pushed his way to Komatsu. Komatsu, tipsy, but still holding some of his sanity, tired to push the man back with as mush strength as he could. "I ordered you off the menu," the slammed his hands against the wall, Komatsu looked around and he saw that Rin was gone! and so was the bar tender! She probably took Rin outside for some air. But now Komatsu was at the hands of some man and he could see more men start to get up and move towards them. He looked back up at the man and saw the evil in his eyes "I'm not leaving with out _eating my meal~_ " The man closed in on Komatsu, weak and at the will on the man. Komatsu closed his eyes and called out to the man that changed his life in his head.

' ** _Toriko_** '

Komatsu shot his eyes open when he heard the sound of a bone or maybe more, crushing and the loud sound of wood breaking. The man that was in front of him before was now across the bar with his nose broken and possibly his back. He looked up at the person who had saved him. Two things ran though him, happiness! ... and fear. The man that stood in front of him turned. His blue hair was ruffled like he ran and his eyes was not happy.

"T-Toriko...I-" Toriko slammed his fist on the counter, shattering the glass. Toriko was in rage

"You're" Toriko pointed at him "in big trouble." Komatsu gulped. He looked down and could feel the intense gaze of his very, very angry boyfriend. A glass bottle was smashed near Komatsu's head, piece of glass slicing him on his cheek. He whimpered and grabbed his cheek, blood peeping out of his fingers.

"You fucker!" Toriko turned to the man that had hurt his chef "You ain't nothing! Ill-" *smash* Komatsu saw the man get thrown into a near by pillow. He could tell just by the shine of the hair, who it was that had knocked the man out. Two other men had turned to the door. In a fast motion, they were both taken down. One was dripping with poison and the other? Right though a wall. Apparently, his other kings had walked in just when the guy threw the bottle at Komatsu, leading to, of course, what had just happened.

"You fucking cocky bastard!!!" Komatsu flinched, he didn't know whether if that was point at him or the other guys.

"'Matsu. This is so unbeau'ful!" Toriko pick Komatsu up around his waist and threw him to sunny. Sunny caught him easily, putting him down and pushing him towards the back where he was met with a very disappointed and straight up raged Coco. Coco grabbed his chin with his hand that was not covered in poison. and whispered in his ear that made Komatsu's hair's stand on end.

"Outside. Now. And if you try to run, your punishment will be worser." Coco squeezed his jaw and looked Komatsu in the eyes that held dark promise's. Komatsu nodded and he was let go. When he got out he was met with Rin sitting on Quin. She turned to him and frowned. Komatsu climbed Terry and settle down in her mane. He turned to Rin where she gave him a very sad face. "Seems like the effect of the ingredient wore off within the two hours we spent here. Toriko picked up on our smell before any of he others did." There were several screams from the bar and a splatter of blood on a window.

"They told you?" Komatsu asked as he turned to her. She nodded. More screams where heard. The owner of the bar had wait outside now that Komatsu was paying attention to his surroundings. He couldn't face the kings after what he did. He remembered their little rules that they had set for him(because he ALWAYS gets into trouble)

Rule number 5: "No matter where you go, if its not a 'SAFE' place, you must ALWAYS tell us where you are going!"

Well, Komatsu may or may not have been breaking that rule. With Rin. For awhile.

The screams died down and the IGO were now here. 'Probably to clean the mess' Komatsu thought. Komatsu saw the kings exit the bar, clothes stained with blood. And expressions still very angry. The owner stopped them and they apologized half heartedly. I guess Coco must have ask if they were there often because once the owner nodded they all looked at him and Rin. Rin looked the other way and just frowned. Komatsu tried to hide deeper into Terrys mane. She howled softly, as if to comfort him. Terry could understand him. She was usually the one that took Rin and Komatsu out where Toriko them wouldn't find them.

They made their way to Komatsu and Rin. Coco hopped on Kiss while Zebra and Sunny hopped on Quin. Toriko punch a light pole to let out the still very pent up anger before hopping onto Terry. They didn't say anything to Rin or Komatsu.

Within just a little bit of time the kings had made it home to the outstanding house that was out of the city and more in the nature. It was built on and in the cliff. They landed out side of the house in a wide field. Rin and Komatsu watched as the Kings jumped off. Rin of course didn't want to be left alone so she got off Quin and ran towards Terry. Getting on top to hug Komatsu close.

"What were you thinking?!?!" The one who was the first to yell was Coco. Kiss had flew to stand behind Terry, Quin coming up from behind.

"I-I-I just-!"

"Just what! Komatsu!" Toriko was now the one to yell. This was something Komatsu always tried to avoid. His kings. Scolding him. Harshly.

"And you!" Sunny pointed at Rin "Wha' do you think you're doin' dragin' 'matsu all around!"

"Well it's not my fault!"

"The fuck do you mean it's not your fucking fault!" Zebra shouted, making near by birds fly away. Komatsu and Rin have heard his voice loud before so this was nothing.

"I mean if you guys weren't so fucking over protective of Komatsu we wouldn't have always went to the bar!" Rin was protecting him, she was always fight for her self as well.

"You're still youn'! You shouldn' even be drinken!" Sunny shouted at his sister and raised himself. "I'm still in charge of ya' so ya' still have ta' listen ta me!"

"Imalready27!!!"

"KOMATSU!" Toriko roared above them. Komatsu winced but didn't look away from his kings. "Down. Now." Komatsu looked at Rin. She whispered a sorry but Komatsu just smiled at her said "Its okay." He dropped from Terry and she whimpered. Komatsu looked at her sad and turned to his kings. "How long?" Toriko was seething with anger. Komatsu had to choose his words carefully. He could lie, but then Coco would know.

"A..awhile" "That's not what I asked!" Komatsu couldn't take the pressure. He hated this. He hated how protective they were. But deep down he truly loved it. He just didn't like getting yelled at. He looked at the others. Seems like Coco and Toriko was taking this in their own hand. While sunny dealt with Rin and Zebra was probably off letting his anger out. "How long! Komatsu!?"

"For two and half months." He turned away when Toriko punched a tree.

"TWO AND A HALF MONTHS!!!!" Toriko was now pissed. He went for the next tree.

"Komatsu! You went behind our backs and broke rules number 1 and 5!"

"But Coco!"

"Save it! Your grounded!(I know its childish but I couldn't think of anything else! So yea...grounded)"

"What!?"

"That means no more hanging out with Rin unless its in the house, No more going out with Terry them, no more coming with us to search for ingredients, no more leaving when you want to, and no more going back to that small apartment. You are to stay in the house and within house boarders until we feel like letting you off." Komatsu gaped

"But!"

"And that's finale! Komatsu!" Coco went to turn but Komatsu was not having it! His week was not going good and if his wasn't then theirs won't be either!

"THATS UNFAIR!!" Coco stopped in his tracks and Toriko stopped punching trees. Even sunny had stopped trying to reach for Rin on Quin. Coco turned to him. "Its not fair that I'm always getting told what to do but when it comes to you guys my words are pushed. If that's how its gonna be then fine!!" Komatsu climbed Terry, Terry letting him knowing exactly what he was planning. She barked at Quin and Kiss as if letting them know. Quin moved making sunny fall or just back off, taking Rin with her. Kiss took flight and flew off.

Coco reacted but it was kind of too late. "Komatsu!"

"If you guys are gonna be a bunch of dickwads then have fun with out a chef!!" With that Terry was off. Zebra was just coming back and was trying to grab for terry but Dharma blew its nose and sent Zebra flying down. Terry landed on Dharma's face and climbed to the top where Rin sat. Komatsu turned to them "If I'm gonna learn my lessen then you guys better learn yours!" Rin stuck finger at sunny while the Dharma horse turned to leave. Kiss flying above his head and Quin moving beside it.

"Where are we even gonna go Komatsu? They'll only find us any ways." Rin moved to cuddle up against Komatsu. Terry barked and Dharma made a noise. Kiss and Quin responded.

"I guess where ever terry is taking us."

Rin hugged him "It's gonna be okay."

He hugged her back "I hope."

* * *

Back where Komatsu left four stunned  kings. Coco was of course the first to break "This is all your fault! Toriko!"

"My fault! You're the one that grounded him!"

"But you were the first to be over fucking protective of him!"

"Yea!"

"Shut up sunny! If it wasn't for Rin he probably wouldn't be in this mess!"

"How was I suppos' ta know she was hangin' and takin' matsu every where! I don' pay attention to her cause she never wants me around her!"

"You could have tried!"

"SHUT UP YOU COCKY FUCKING BASTARDS!! THIS DOESN'T SOLVE THE PROBLEM AT HAND!!" Zebra had shut them all up.

"The fact that Terry them took Komatsu with no hesitation also brings out questions." Coco pondered.

Toriko shuffled and then moved to go in the house.

"Where ya goin' ya big oaf!"

"Searchin'"

The kings looked at one another and couldn't disagree. Maybe they would find something if they looked around Komatsu and Rins room.

Coco was the last to enter. Remembering what had unfolded in front of the house. He shook his head

"Trouble just loves him."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I didn't think it would turn out like this. But it seemed like that fluff story I was going for just disappeared. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed the story!! Ill probably continue it since I wanna write more. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
